Bloodstone Family
The Bloodstone family 'are the descendents of Eric Blood and Roxanne Stone the two founders of the town known as Bloodstone, they constructed it upon the former site of Twinblade's camp as they were former Lieutenants in his Bandit clan. Since then the family has appeared throughout the history of Bloodstone doing different things, always associated with criminal acts. However the Family was cursed after Eric Blood was caught cheating a Necromancer in a game of cards. The eldest child of the Bloodstone family is doomed to die before his fifty-first birthday. Nearly all the family are cremated and are buried in the family crypt in Wraithmarsh, they are burnt to prevent being brought back as Hollow men. Over the past five hundred years the Bloodstone family has had its fingers in every major criminal activity all across Albion. While it's power rises and falls with each new head of the Family, they are widely believed in Bloodstone to be possibly one of the top ten crime families in Albion and can rarely be challenged. In more sour times of history the family was nearly wiped out by it's own incompetence. "Sparrow Bloodstone" nearly bankrupted the family sending it into decline and allowing people like Captain Dread to take over, eventually forcing the family to take up lower ranks in other criminal organisations. With the rise of Reaver the scattered family members helped secure control of Bloodstone by knocking off anyone who opposed the new Pirate King. This brought back to them the glory and wealth of the family, once again assuming control of their vast criminal empire. They would be left in charge of Bloodstone when Reaver left for Bowerstone to join in the gentry. They were given the title Earls of Bloodstone by the King of Albion due to their great influence in the town, in an attempt to crush all other big families. This backfired and rather than getting into a costly gang war, the Bloodstones simple acted as a monitor of most of the families. While they are just as crooked as the others, they aren't too obvious about it and yet keep to their criminal ways. They are more careful than usual to not be noticed. In recent years, after the Rebellion of Logan's brother, many other crime families felt that the Bloodstones had been at the top for far to long. This has led to widespread gang wars in Bloodstone and other centers of the family's activities. The current head is Ulric Bloodstone who is well known for his much more discrete nature. He believes strongly in the family's survival and is willing to bend for now, but he will not break. Family Seal The Bloodstone Family seal is the only thing that has stayed constant with the group throughout the years. Handed down from father to son, the seal is worn as a ring on the current leaders finger. The seal itself is a Bloodstone raven carrying a blood red ruby between its' talons. A more accurate description is the raven spreading it's wings looking to the right the jewel clutched beneath itself. The symbol is mainly black with only the raven's eyes and the ruby being coloured red. Often underneath the symbol the family motto is printed, "'By any means necessary" referring to the family's love of money and also their commitment to survival. The family motto is often rubbed out in most versions. The symbol is often displayed in places they control and most members of the Family, higher ups and subordinates alike, have it tattooed somewhere on their person, mostly on the palm of their right hands or on their backs. Other then that their is no easy way to identify members. Family Members Eric Blood Joint founder of Bloodstone along with his wife Roxanne, earned the nickname Bloody Eric for being able to survive near death wounds and as such was often covered in blood. Was caught cheating in a game of poker against a Necromancer who cursed his family to die young, Eric laughed and shot the man then walked out the door but slipped on an apple core and decapitated himself on some building equipment. Tombstone "Bloody Eric Founder of Bloodstone, didn't get the name for being deadly". Roxanne Stone Better known as the Pebble, Roxanne was a former Hero who quit the guild before she activated her will abilities, she eventually joined Twinblade's camp of bandits and married Eric Blood, refusing to give up her name however merged their name to Bloodstone. She is joint founder of the town of Bloodstone and proud of it, she was the one who had the cemetery made and had Twinblade's tomb constructed. After her Husband died she became the first Chief/Mayor of Bloodstone. Tombstone "The Pebble Founder of Bloodstone, big things come in small packages" Charles Bloodstone Nearly four-hundred years afterwards Charles Bloodstone became ruler of the Port of Bloodstone and became such a recognised criminal he was dubbed King of the Pirates due to the sheer number of treasure and ships seized by himself and his crew, it was thanks to him the Bandit Coast earned its name as he operated heavily in the area. He was famous for he gentlemanly charms and flamboyant personality, he wore lots of gold and jewels and could be considered a bit of a prat. However his cruelty was legendary as he had his Loyal first Mate keel-hauled for doubting one of his judgments, this was common place for him and possessed a very large mean streak. He seemed wanted to elevate his position in society and become one of the social elite, too bad it all ended one day when he died after having a serious bought of indigestion while eating a plate of Eels at a upper class party in Bowerstone at the age of forty five. His life became a romatisied version of piracy and was often told in kid story books seriously down playing his cruelty and emphasizing his more care free nature, most people in Bloodstone see it as an insult to his memory. Tombstone "Charles Bloodstone, Here lies the King of the Pirates, he lived how he died, looking like a prat" Sparrow Bloodstone Charles eldest son, Sparrow wasn't a good pirate, he wasn't even a bad one, he was hopeless, he humiliated his father's reputation by selling the rights of his life story, squandered his family fortune quickly, and not paying his men. His family quickly did away with the embarrassing son, killing him in the shower and burying Sparrow in the town. He is only one of a few Bloodstones not to be buried in the family crypt, due to dishonouring the family name and is simply buried under the name of Cpt. Sparrow. Tombstone "Cpt. Sparrow, Where did it all go wrong" Note: Cpt. Sparrow grave is real and in the game, the story behind it here is purely fanfiction. Thomas Bloodstone Thomas was the first Earl of Bloodstone, he was famous for being a right slippery fella, before becoming an Earl, he ran most of the pirate gangs and smuggling operations up and down the coasts of Albion and made damn sure to make it appear he wasn't involved. After Reaver left for Bowerstone to join the gentry, Thomas went with him as his "Loyal" subordinate, he somehow managed to get into the king's favour and was given the title Earl of Bloodstone and its surrounding areas, this included Wraithmarsh and Oakvale. Since then guards have been instituted into Bloodstone in an attempt to control it, however it doesn't help the Earl chooses the guards and he is crooked himself. Thomas died after ten years of being Earl, at the age of fifty, Thomas was mysteriously murdered by an unknown party, it was believed to be one of the new up and coming crime family's that Thomas had tried to control with his corrupt guards, however this was never proven leaving it a mystery. Tombstone: "In this pot lies, Thomas Bloodstone first Earl of Bloodstone, How'd he get that then?" Rupert Bloodstone Rupert Bloodstone also known as Rupert the Basket was the Second Earl of Bloodstone and a board member of Reaver industries, Rupert was known for expanding the family business into a more legitimate means of money making, however he used many of the newly built factories in Bowerstone as fronts for smuggling operations, often hiding illegal shipments amoung regular supplies in warehouses. Rupert headed up Bloodstones transformation into a more industrilised city and pumped out cheap and unreliable weaponry to the whole of Albion, these factories however secretly armed the new pirate bands under Bloodstone and allied family's control allowing them to compete with the much better armed Royal navy. Rupert earned his nickname the Basket by being two sided and having two faces, in public he was charitable, standing up for workers rights and always claiming that his new factories and policies would send Albion into a new era. In truth Rupert had no interest in rights for his workers and dealt heavily in the slave trade to get around paying them, his policy's often led to many people losing their homes and was one of the main members who pushed for ownership of Mistpeak mountains, Rupert was just as cruel sadistic and corrupt as any of his ancestors but was just better at hiding it from the public eye. This however would not last, tired of the sub-standard weaponry, back room dealings and well armed pirate bands, King Logan cut off food supplies to Bloodstone leaving it for dead, this caused a massive riot throughout the city with people climbing over each other to stock up on food, in the mass chaos which followed Rupert was killed when the towns folk went on a rampage in a factory he had been inspecting at the time killing the Earl unintentionally in the process, trampling him to death at the age of forty eight. Tombstone: "Here rests Rupert Bloodstone, one of Albion elite, personal friend to King Logan, beloved by all, trampled to death by an angry mob in his slave factory!" Ulrich Bloodstone Known as Dark cloak Ulrich, who got his nickname by wearing a large ugly black cloak to hide his unappealing visage, this man who became the Third Earl of Bloodstone was a unwholesome fellow and with good reason, when born the first thing he did was try to choke the Doctor who birthed him with his umbilical cord, by the age of three he had shot and killed his first man, and by five he knew more swear word then his farther, even inventing a few of his own. Ulrich shared many traits with the darker members of the family most notably his younger brother Draco who would later go on to be the most wanted man in Albion. Ulrich began his career as both Mayor and Earl of Bloodstone from a fairly early age, his farther trampled to death by a mob hadn't fazed him at all as he had been planning to murder his farther for some time. Cut off from the rest of Albion eight years before Fable III Ulrich bartered a peace agreement between the major families in Bloodstone and secured a lucrative partnership of smuggling, piracy and murder throughout the city, this agreement worked quite well for not only for the people of Bloodstone but for the Crime Family's as well, Unlike his brother who became a Major in the Royal Guard, Ulrich was weak and frail, while his brother favored a more direct approach in combat, Ulrich often used guns and was known to have one of Reaver's Dragon Stompers in return for faithful service. However the Earl was also cowardly hiring swarms of armed guards at all times and never getting directly involved in any unpleasant situations, however he was cruel and openly sadistic like his brother, he regularly tortured people who betrayed him and shot people who annoyed him on a whim, but showed more restraint then his brother over his murderous nature. After the Prince's rebellion Ulrich quickly regained control of his underground empire in both Bowerstone and the town of Westcliff as well as other criminal towns. Ulrich was praised however as a revolutionary due to him "standing up to Logan", this new popularity amoung the gentry elevated him to a higher position in society, becoming a member of not only Reaver industries but a celebrated member of the "community". However even before the uprising newer crime families had started to arise and as of late his control of Bloodstone is severely weakened, this eventually triggered a civil war in Bloodstone which led to the removal of the family from the town and Ulrics death at the hands of the Assassin Society, the family is now run by his two daughters (Victoria and Lucy Bloodstone) in Bowerstone, who share a tense relationship with the newly dominate Dampier Crime Family, in hopes to survive as they always do.. "Here lies Black Cloak Ulric, no one knows how he died, no one really cares" Draco Bloodstone Draco Bloodstone or Dragon Breath Drake as he was called, was the last great Bloodstone and is widely considered the only Bloodstone to have ever beaten the family curse, despite living to one-hundred and six, he ate raw troll flesh and killed said troll and a white Balverine with his bare hands. Draco became one of the most wanted men in Albion at one time with a one-million gold price on his head at the age of thirty six, and despite that he lived almost triple his life span again before surrendering to the Royal army. His execution has gone down in history as one of the most bloody recorded. He is also known for being brother to Black cloak Ulric who was two years his elder. Tomb stone: "Here lies Dragon Breath Drake, Thief, Mercenary, Criminal, Traitor, seen all, done, all, end all, that was Drake" Richard Bloodstone Son of Dragon Breath Drake and has the only lead to his legendary treasure trove, he has made it his life work to find his father's stolen goods and return them, while taking a little off the top. Unlike his parent Richard seems to have a more calm and friendly persona and doesn't seem easily angered. While nowhere near as strong he is a very well built man. He also has taken up a career as a archaeologist and is keen also to recover other lost treasures Albion has misplaced over the years, also unlike his Dad he has access to his Heroic Bloodline. Enemies Royal Albion Army Workers Unions Vigilantes Royal Family of Albion (to a degree) Hero Guild (former/destroyed) Guard organisation (former/disbanded) Rivals Highwaymen's guild The Assassination Society Dampier Crime Family (made by Henery Winstone, not me, read his fan fic, it is awsome) Numerous rival Crime Families East Albion Trade Company (EATC) (despite being members of the board) Rogue Pirate Bands Slavers Smugglers Private Mercenary's Bandits (former/wiped out) Nicky 'the Nickname' Chalmers (former/arrested) Nigel Ferret (former/arrested) Captain Dread (former/killed) Temple of Shadows (former/destroyed) Reaver (former/now employed by him) Notes This is a fan created idea and is free of use to anyone wanting it, you can add family members if you want and do what you want with this slide. Also a deep thank you to Enodoc for fixing my articles. Also all related information to Fable 3 is owned by Lionhead studios. Category:Factions